


keeping him save

by ralf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: “Why didn't you tell me?”[Set sometime between 3A and 3B, after Stiles told his dad all about the supernatural]





	keeping him save

“You mean to tell me that, back then, I was suspended because you were trying to save lives?” his father asks, still contemplating the chess board.

Stiles shuffles his feet. He still feels bad about this particular series of events, even now that everything turned out well – all things considered – with his dad having his job back and Jackson not killing people uncontrollably anymore.

He is now watching Stiles expectantly, so he shrugs, not sure what to say.

His dad nods. “I should have known.”

Stiles eyes him quizzically.

“You are a good kid, Stiles. Always were.” A tender expression crosses his face. “I should have known you wouldn't have done something like that unless there was a really good reason for doing it.”

Silence settles around them for a moment.

“There's one thing I don't understand.”

Stiles hesitates for a beat, then inquires with a smirk, “Only one thing?”

His father shoots him a glance, half amused, half exasperated. It feels good to tease each other again. His chest aches with how much he's missed this.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

Stiles's small smile disappears and he hunches in on himself.

“It wasn't because you didn't think I'd believe you, right? You had Scott as proof. He would have shifted in front of me if you'd asked.”

Stiles bites his lip. His father is right.

His dad leans forward in an attempt to catch his eyes. “Why, Stiles?”

Maybe now that the secret is out he owes his father an explanation why it was a secret in the first place. Maybe it will help his father understand and forgive him.

“It's.. there's a reason you're the Sheriff, you know,” he begins.

His father watches him uncomprehendingly and Stiles can't really blame him. He rubs a hand across his neck and explains, “It's because you won't just stand by and let things happen. You get involved. You try to help, always, no matter how hopeless a situation might seem. And.. if you'd known about werewolves you sure as hell would've gotten involved.”

His dad frowns. “Of course I would have. You're all still so young, you need someone to look out for you.”

And that is _exactly_ the reason Stiles hadn't told him anything. He gestures emphatically. “Yeah, and then you would've been in more danger than you are on a daily basis anyway already. Most supernatural creatures try to stay under the radar of the law and you not knowing about them makes you rule out any evidence of their crimes as animal attacks or whatever. You pose no threat to them and so they leave you be.”

His dad scrutinizes him pensively. “You were trying to protect me?”

“I'm _always_ protecting you. And I'm not trying, I'm succeeding, thank you very much,” Stiles huffs mock insulted to lighten the serious mood a little. Something in his father's gaze makes him want to squirm.

“You know that from the both of us I'm the father and I'm supposed to protect you, not the other way around, right?”

Stiles knows that in theory. But he also knows that he's willing to do anything to keep his father save. Some of that must show on his face, because his dad gets that soft look around his eyes. “Come here.”

Stiles lets himself be pulled into a tight hug. His dad pats his back and sighs fondly. “Somehow I get the feeling that this isn't the last time I'll have to remind you of this.”

Stiles can't help but agree and he tugs him closer.

 

 

.

 

 


End file.
